FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an amplifier circuit having a first transistor of a first conductivity type, into whose control input an input signal is coupled and whose controlled path is connected at one end to a first supply potential. A second transistor of the first conductivity type is provided, to whose control input a bias potential is applied and whose controlled path is connected at one end to the other end of the controlled path of the first transistor and which outputs an output signal at its other end. The circuit has a first resistor, which is connected between the other end of the second transistor and a second supply potential.
One such amplifier circuit is generally designated as a cascode amplifier circuit and is known for instance from the publication by U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, titled "Electronic Circuits", 1991, pages 439 and 440. Cascode amplifier circuits are distinguished by a high input resistance and by the elimination of the Miller effect. However, they are vulnerable to component parameter fluctuations, temperature fluctuations, and voltage fluctuations.